Remembering What I Can't
by Simin-chan
Summary: When Akito feeds Tohru a cup of tea, she forgets all about the Sohmas' and the curse. Can Tohru and the Sohmas' start over again, or will they have to remain strangers to her eyes? Will she fall in love with Yuki, or will she fall in love with Kyo? How will Akito deal with the fact that his "prisoners" are trying to get her back? READ/REVIEW/FAVOURITE/FOLLOW PLEASE!


**A/N:** **Maybe stories like this will prove that I'm versatile! I do not own Fruits Basket at all... gosh why does everyone have to put a disclaimer? Isn't it kind of obvious that no one owns Fruits Basket except Natsuki Takaya? Sorry... being extremely lazy... but must put disclaimer on!**

 **THIS is definitely gonna be a real story! LOOK OUT FOR IT!**

Soft footsteps were to be heard as the young girl made her way to the Main House. Her brown hair was flying around with the cold breeze, and her big brown eyes showed a glint of fear. She had been called to the main house without a reason, but she still decided to go. His icy voice rang through her ear after the minute he spoke to her on the phone. He warned her not to tell anyone that he phoned, but she had a hard time keeping that promise.

 _Come to the main house... alone at 6:00 p.m. sharp... without informing anybody at all. I wish to speak to you alone._

Did she trust him? Her brain did, but her heart didn't... at all. He was a terrifying voice that would chant in her mind and never go away. The cold breeze made her freeze, even though she was wearing a coat. The leaves rustled when her shoes fell upon them. Her heart was beating so much faster than before, and no matter what, she wouldn't be able to calm down. Yes... she was terrified of him, but that's the only reason for her even going in the first place. It was because she was petrified of him. But she knew she wasn't alone...

She arrived at the door, and he was standing there in his robes. A mop of black hair fell on top of his head, and he had gray eyes which felt like endless tunnels when you look in them. There was no warmth that was to be seen within this man at all – just coldness. Tohru shivered, wanting to run away... but she resisted. She closed her eyes, blinking several times, trying to calm herself down... but it failed once again.

"Akito-san..."

He stepped down from the door, and walked towards her. She could feel the coldness in his body as he was walking. Panic rushed down her veins, and un-shouted screams were shut in her throat. Finally, he was so close that she could feel his cool breath on her throat, "Hello Tohru."

His greeting was bitter, "Well... aren't you going to greet me?!" he boomed suddenly, making her jump slightly. Tohru nodded frantically and bowed her head in front of him, "Good afternoon Akito-san."

He smiled coldly, "That's more like it. Now... why don't you come inside?"

The tone of his voice was so frightening... but she did as she was told. Tohru followed him into the building slowly, and when she got inside, there was a maid waiting for her beside the wall. She went up to Tohru, and asked her, "May I please take your coat?"

Tohru noticed that she had a look with sadness and frightened mixed together. It was a dangerous combination, and she looked as if was about to drop to the floor and cry her heart out. Tohru nodded, but looked extremely concerned. The maid took off her coat for her and walked away as fast as she could, while Tohru looked after her, still concerned. "Are you coming or not?!"

Akito's bitter voice echoed across the whole house, making Tohru shiver, "I-I'm c-coming!" She stuttered as she made her way inside the main room where Akito was. He was standing in front of an open window, with a bird resting on his finger. Tohru quietly sat down on the floor, waiting for him to start speaking to her. She had a really bad feeling about this. She had never actually had a conversation with Akito – she wouldn't count the one in school they had. He was so polite with her... but 'polite' wasn't a term that should be associated with Akito Sohma.

"So... Tohru..." Akito began to speak, making Tohru alert once again. She wanted to respond, but Akito kept speaking, "How are things over at Shigure's house?" His cold eyes shot at Tohru's, which made her shudder as she spoke, "E-everything is going g-great there. Everyone h-has been so kind to me, and –

"What about Yuki?" Akito asked curiously, interrupting her words. Tohru eased out a little bit more. Somehow... his name being mentioned made her feel a bit better. It was not known why... but he had always made her feel better whenever she was down. He was truly a special person to her... "He's been a great friend to have." She smiled a little bit as she continued to speak to a very interested Akito, "He had been there for me at times when I really needed to reach out for someone. He has been amazing to me..."

"Marvellous!" Akito grinned evilly, but Tohru wasn't aware of it. Her eyes were now faced to the floor – she was trying to avoid eye contact with him. His eyes brought nothing but a shiver to her heart. Akito let go of the bird and watched it fly away. Then, he began pacing the room back and forth.

Tohru wondered why he asked about Yuki, but there was no denying the relationship the both of them had. Whenever Akito's name would be mentioned in front of him, Yuki would freeze and go into shock mode. It almost looks as if he was frozen, and he couldn't move. Although it wasn't directly told to her, she felt that Akito had abused him a lot as a child. The way Yuki reacted when Akito came to their school, asking him why he didn't attend the New Year's Banquet, hurt Tohru a lot. He and Kyo stayed back for her so that she didn't have to be alone during that night... since she didn't have her mother.

"Tohru..." Akito began to speak again. Tohru looked up again, but wished that she didn't have to, "Would you care for some tea?"

"Oh no... you don't need to! It would be too much trouble for you!" Tohru quickly spoke, but Akito chuckled ruthlessly, "No it wouldn't. I insist."

"But –

"If I insist," Akito interrupted her once again with his cold, sharp tone, "Then it would really be no trouble at all. If I didn't want to, then I would've kept my mouth shut. You really need to start letting people help you and offer things to you. You're being too kind and self-sacrificing!"

Tohru's expression turned a bit sad as she broke eye contact with him once again and ducked her head and faced the ground, "Okay..."

Akito smiled once again, and went to the kitchen.

There were a few maids working there, but all of them froze when Akito walked in, "Good afternoon Akito-sama! What may we serve you today?"

Akito shook his head, "All of you leave the kitchen at once! I'm going to be working here for a few minutes!"

They all did as Akito instructed them to do, and he went straight to work... making that 'tea' for Tohru.

Back in the other room, Tohru waited quietly for Akito to come back. She was, however, relieved that he was gone. She just couldn't handle him. He scared her, and many others in the family. He abused and tortured many of the Members of the family, especially the members of the Juunishi. Kyo, Yuki, Hiro and Kisa – even her mother. She heard once that Akito choked her own mother, but she wasn't sure why.

The one she was most concerned about was Yuki. She knew he suffered the most abuse, but she didn't what Akito did to him properly. She also didn't find the nerve to ask him, because she knew that he didn't want to be reminded to those times. She cared about him so much... and it hurt her so much when he was hurt in any way.

A while later, Akito came back with a cup of tea for Tohru. He handed the cup over to Tohru, and smiled again, "Here you are. I made it myself."

Now Tohru really didn't want to drink it. She had never felt so uncomfortable knowing that Akito made the tea. Looking at Akito, his eyes were insisting, and she just couldn't refuse…

She took a sip, and she took another one. She didn't feel dizzy at all, but her head felt empty. She took another sip after another, not noticing Akito sneering uncontrollably at her, "Are you feeling okay?"

Tohru didn't say anything for a moment. She gazed at the floor, and then gazed at her now empty cup. She travelled her eyes up to Akito, who didn't wipe that nasty smirk on his face. "How are you feeling, Tohru?"

Tohru smiled, "I'm feeling great! But…."

"But what, Tohru?"

"Who are you…? And… how do you know my name?"


End file.
